Various methods and means exist for measuring the level of liquid substances in a vessel or reservoir. Some methods include: sight glasses, measuring hydrostatic pressure, and using a strain gauge device. The need still exists for an accurate, cost-effective, and quick method and accompanying apparatus for measuring the level of substances in a vessel.